


Cachaemic

by PaisleyHearts



Series: This Is Us [10]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Road Trip, fake-fighting boyfriends at their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaisleyHearts/pseuds/PaisleyHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wanted a fight - I was quitting my job</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cachaemic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).



> Because we're both procrastinating trash, here's another prompt gift fic. I know it feels like 2 pieces but they both go together and I don't feel like making separate posts.

“And then, just starts talking off her earrings, expecting me to go at it with her in the middle of the lobby.” Connor is just laughing away, stuck between tickled pink at Oliver’s expense and gob smacked at the audacity of this woman from work.

Oliver is just standing in the middle of the living room, flapping his arms and making facial expressions accordingly. “So I look at my boss, expecting her put a stop to this mess. Except she gives me this ‘take care of it’ look. I’m very well paid, I know that! However, I am not paid enough to deal with women who could potentially kill me. So I quit!”

Connor shuts up real quick at that. “You what?!”

“I quit! I’ve been tired of this job for so long and the unnecessary overtime. I’m over it Connor. I’m over a lot of things as of late. I quit because I’m kind of tired of being treated like I’m expected to move the earth for these people when I am just as replaceable as Joe from maintenance.”

Connor picks himself off of the couch, at a lost for what to do. It’s not like Oliver was fired or anything, so there’s no need for pity. And he’s not bad off either, so he has time to look for another job when he wants to. “So what now?”

Oliver glances at the man sitting on his couch, nervous all of a sudden. Instead of answering, he goes to the kitchen, busying himself with the handful of dishes in the sink from that morning. “A trip maybe. I don’t know –” The statement is left hanging, like a lot of things are left these days.

The truth is, Oliver has been antsy as of late. Always on the edge after being diagnosed. He and Connor both know that HIV is not a deadly diagnosis the way it was twenty or thirty years ago. But it’s like not knowing what’s going to happen tomorrow. So Oliver has been making these rash decisions. His job being the biggest one.

Take the week before, he suddenly took a taste for red wine, which is used to abhor. Or last Wednesday when he started to watch How I Met Your Mother on Netflix, even after he swore off laugh-tracks years ago. He does these things almost as if he’s trying to redefine himself, become different from the person that got that phone call all those weeks ago.

Connor walks to him, slow, trying not to spook him. “We could go to the Grand Canyon. I’ve never been. Or even out of the country. Somewhere exotic and flashy? Whatever you want.” He sounds desperate, and he is. Because Connor fears that he’s running out of time. Not time for life, necessarily. But one of two things are going to catch up to them eventually. Either Oliver is going to get too sick one day or the cops are going to come crashing down the door. So Connor will make the most of the time he has until then, treasuring even the quiet moments like these for as long as he can.

Oliver smiles down into the sink. “How attractive does backpacking through Europe sound?”

It’s dumb. Real dumb. Because Connor has absolutely zero intent of ever really leaving the general vicinity of the city, much less the country. However, things seem a little more fun if his not-really-boyfriend-but-kind-of-yeah-lover is tagging along. “Backpacking through Europe sounds fun.”

-

“Backpacking through Europe is literally the worst idea you have ever had! I’m breaking up with you.”

The two men are in the middle of…somewhere. Probably Bulgaria.

Or Greece.

Maybe Turkey?

“We’re lost, Oliver.”

“We are not lost.” He doesn’t even bother to look up from the crumpled map that is threatening to blow away in the wind. It’s not like the map is going to help when there aren’t any road signs for as far as either of them can see and the whole point of the trip was to disconnect from the world so the only other electronic they have at hand are cameras.

“We’re going to die out here and no one will know. Who’s going to tell my sister, hm? Imagine back in the states. _Men, Eaten by Wildlife, Found in Unnamed Country_.”

Oliver rolls his eyes. It’s not his fault that a certain someone forgot to put gas in their rented car back when they had taken a pit stop. He was in charge of buying snacks. And, the only reason that they even have a car in the first place is because Connor had thrown a fit and a half about literally backpacking through Europe in this day and age of technology.

“Connor shut up or I’m feeding you to that goat over there.”

He looks around, a crazed look in his eye for a few seconds before he comes up to Oliver, whispering in a lowered tone. “Why would you say that? You know I’m terrified of those things.” As if someone was there to hear him. Actually, that would be great because then someone could give them a ride to the nearest gas station and they could get on moving on this terrible idea of a trip.

“Connor, shut up and make yourself useful. Weren’t you putting markers on your map to keep track of where we were?”

Oliver knows he hasn’t been using his little stickers and what not for at least fifty miles because someone thought it would just be a splendid idea to get handsy while he was driving. Fucking Connor. What a nuisance.

“Okay. We can just wait here until someone drives by, right? It’s a road, someone has to come by here at some point.”

Oliver sighs, at a loss for where he is. He’s pretty sure that they’re in Greece, but they might have passed the border a while ago. Who knows.

“Next time, we’re going to Grand Canyon. And we’re taking a plane.” Oliver looks up at his boyfriend, expecting another retort only to find him smiling like they aren’t lost in the middle of some continent. “What?”

“You’re amazing. Just – I really like you.”

“Hold on to that the next time we end up lost and car-less.”


End file.
